Lyra
"Anyone can change if they work for it." "But, I'm your sister." "Looks like these wolves should be taught a lesson." Lyra,( though sometimes called the 'Peace Keeper' and Master Lyra) is the half- sister of Kovu. She is the daughter of Lullaby and Duke a he-wolf who's mission in life was to mate with every she-wolf who wanted pups without a mate, until she killed him. Lyra is the Alternative Alpha for the Black Blood pack, and the mate of Bo. She is a purebred Timber wolf. Background Lyra was born in BC in Thunderpack, she was born a little further out in the territory and pushed into a thorn bush by her mother Lullaby when Cinderpelt a Dire wolf came. Her mother was forced to become his mate or CinderPelt would kill Lyra. Lyra grew up in the pack and was ecstatic when she came to find out she was going to be a sister, she helped Lullaby and was very close to her mother before the pups came. She even got to help name them until CinderPelt threw Kovu out, she had followed after the he-wolf to try and help her half-brother survive which in helping later sparred her life when he killed the pack. Once the pack was killed off she wandered as a lone wolf for a time when she was saved from a human trap by a he-wolf named Titanium. After wandering with Titanium for a while she started to fall in love with him and became his she-friend – though he left her when she didn’t fully tell him her back story and started mating with other she-wolves. Lyra didn’t let that stop her even though she bore a little of his pups they were kidnapped by Titanium’s twin brother Tabu – that’s when she heard word from Anuri and old friend that Kovu lived in BC with his own pack. She then went on a mission to find her brother and his pack – she had lived long enough as a lone rogue wolf and wanted to be in a pack for once. When she found his pack she later realized Titanium had somehow found her and after awhile became his mate and had a few litters with him. She left with Kovu when he split the packs and soon after Kovu killed Titanium when he tried to be with FrostPaw. Later, when she went to help rescue Kovu she met a he-wolf named Bo who once worked with Kovu and knew he was her one true mate – he even helped boost her confidence to become a Master and better Darkpack wolf. Appearance Lyra is a larger Timber wolf with a white base. She had darker brown markings on her eyes, ears, muzzle, paws, chest, underbelly, and tail. She has turquoise eyes and a long tail – her fur is shorter than most Timber wolves due to traveling in her earlier years in warmer regions and she was burned in a fire when she was younger. She also has two scars across her muzzle from when she went on a raid to a human camp. Age She is 9 in Timber years and 54 in human. Personality Submissive Smart Fierce Brave Committed Sweet Caring Motherly Aggressive (At times) Revengeful Weakness She is deathly afraid of whales, when she traveled to a fighting tournament with Kovu and Titanium she was attacked when trying to save them. Ever since she doesn’t like going in the ocean or deep water where she cant see what in it. Offspring First Litter: Astrid and Lance Second Litter: Willow and Bane Third Litter: Tank, Tracker, Night, and Venus. Fourth Litter: Arizona and Liza. Fifth Litter: Logan, Lusa, and Luka. Raised Pups Faith - Adopted Faith when she found Krystal had left and the newborn needed a mother. Facts • She has cancer, though it is unknown which cancer. • She has a golden necklace that Bo gave her.